The present invention relates to embodiments of a convertible jewelry mounting.
As jewelry becomes more and more expensive, a need has developed for enhanced versatility in jewelry mountings so that, for example, an earring may also be used as a necklace pendant. Were a mounting available to accomplish this feat, a consumer could purchase one piece of jewelry that could be used for two separate purposes.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,757 to Boening discloses a jewelry support including a pin designed to support an article of jewelry as a brooch as well as an opening and a hook with a bail that may receive a chain to allow support of the article of jewelry as a pendant. The present invention differs from the teachings of Boening as contemplating an earring convertible for use as a pendant and wherein the post and bails thereof are pivotable to alternate orientations based upon the particular use to which the article of jewelry is being put.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,175 to Razza discloses a convertible brooch in which a pair of earring elements may be connected together to create a brooch. The present invention differs from the teachings of Razza as contemplating an earring convertible for use as a pendant and wherein the post and bails thereof are pivotable to alternate orientations based upon the particular use to which the article of jewelry is being put.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,641 to DiDomenico discloses a pin adaptor for pierced earrings. The adaptor, in essence, bends the earring post at a right angle downwardly so that an article of clothing may be penetrated to support the earring as a pin. The present invention differs from the teachings of DiDomenico as contemplating an earring convertible for use as a pendant and wherein the post and bails thereof are pivotable to alternate orientations based upon the particular use to which the article of jewelry is being put.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,844 to Panzer discloses a pin to pendant converter in which a pin includes a ring usable as a bail to receive a necklace chain therethrough. The present invention differs from the teachings of Panzer as contemplating an earring convertible for use as a pendant and wherein the post and bails thereof are pivotable to alternate orientations based upon the particular use to which the article of jewelry is being put.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,608 to Berkowitz discloses a multi-use jewelry piece which includes a setting for holding first and second display objects and a pair of hoops connected to the setting that may be manipulated so that the setting can be used as an earring or pendant. The present invention differs from the teachings of Berkowitz as contemplating an earring convertible for use as a pendant and wherein the post and bails thereof are pivotable to alternate orientations based upon the particular use to which the article of jewelry is being put.